Mesnevi/21-30
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" || || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ|| LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 31. || چون نباشد عشق را پروای اواو چو مرغی ماند بی‌پر وای || Çûn na-bâş-ad `işq-râ parwâ-yı ô ô çô morgi mân-ad bi-per wây-i ô || Kimin aşka meyli yoksa o kanatsız bir kuş gibidir, vah ona! || When Love has no concern for him, he is left like a bird without wings.Misery for him! |- | 32. || من چگونه هوش دارم پیش و پسچون نباشد نور یارم پیش و پس‏ || Man çegûna hôş dâr-em pêş-o pas çûn na-bâş-ad nûr-i yâr-em pêş-o pas? || Sevgilimin nuru önde, artta olmadıkça ben nasıl önü, sonu idrak edebilirim? || How can I retain my senses about me, When the BELOVED shows not the light of His countenance? |- | 33. || عشق خواهد کین سخن بیرون بودآینه غماز نبود چون بود || `İşq khwâh-ed k-în sokhan bêrûn bow-ed âyina gammâz na-b'w-ad çûn bow-ed? || Aşk, bu sözün dışarı çıkıp yazılmasını ister; ayna gammaz olmaz da ne olur? || LOVE desires that this secret should be revealed, For if a mirror reflects not, of what use is it? |- | 34. || آینه غماز نبود چون بودزانک زنگار از رخش ممتاز نیست || Âyina-t dân-î çerâ gammâz nêst? z-ânke zangâr az rokh-aş mumtâz nêst || Aynan, bilir misin, neden gammaz değil?Yüzünden tozu, pası silinmemiş de ondan! || Do you know why your mirror reveals nothing? Because the rust is not separated from its face! |- | 35. || بشنوید ای دوستان این داستانخود حقیقت نقد حال ماست آن || Bişnevit ey dostan ayina dastan hod hakikat nakd-ı hal mâset ân || Ey dostlar! Bu hikâyeyi dinleyiniz. Hakikatte o bizim bu günkü halimizdir. || O friends, listen to this tale,the marrow of our inward state. |- | 36. || بود شاهی در زمانی پیش ازینملک دنیا بودش و هم ملک دین || Bod şâhı der zemânı pîş ezin mülkü dünya budeş ve hem mülk-i din || Bundan evvelki bir zamanda bir padişah vardı. O hem dünya, hem din saltanatına malikti. || A prince there was, long since in time it is.He had both Church and State power and wealth |- | 37. || اتفاقا شاه روزی شد سوار باخواص خویش از بهر شکار || Etfâkâ şah-ı ruzi şed süvar ba havas haviş ez bahri şikâr || Padişah, bir gün hususi adamları ile av için ata binmiş, giderken. || One day,while the padishah was riding a horse for hunting with his pompous courts, |- | 38. || یک کنیزک دید شه بر شاه‌راشد غلام آن کنیزک پادشا || Yek günizek didi şah ber şah-ı rah şed gulâm an kenizek can şah || Ana caddede bir halayık gördü, o halayığın kölesi oldu. || A handmaid fair was standing near a grove.Her he espied, and straightway fell in love. |- | 39. || مرغ جانش در قفص چون می‌طپیداد مال و آن کنیزک را خرید || Mürg-i câneş der kaksı çün mey tabit || Can kuşu kafeste çırpınmaya başladı. Mal verdi, o halayığı satın aldı. || His heart was snared; her form its cage, its stall.He lavished gold; and made her thus his thrall. |- | 40. || چون خرید او را و برخوردار شدآن کنیزک از قضا بیمار شد‏ || Çün harid o ravı berhordar şed an kenizek ez kaza fiyar-ı şed || Onu alıp arzusuna nail oldu. Fakat kazara o halayık hastalandı || But now, he took her and succeeded his desire spite of fate!The maid fell sick, this prince's joy to bate. |-}